Words that changed my life
by Momopyun
Summary: Makoto found a little Neko on the streets, he's determined to take him in and take care of him as if he was a little child of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Haru's eyes stayed staring at the ground poking at the tiny pebbles on the ground sitting on the pavement next to a random building.

The cat ears perched on top of his head flattened against his head making him sigh quietly. Haru was a neko, everyone thought he was either cute or abnormal.

He heard little patters of water drops till it became heavier and faster, he instantly got soaked. Haru curled up hugging his knees to his chest frowning. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea to leave the hospital..' He thought closing his eyes.

Only a few minutes passed by but it seemed like an hour, his whole body was shivering curling against the wall of a building starting to let out little mewls on instinct watching shoes click by.

One of the shoes stopped in front of him and the rain stopped ticking on him, Haru looked up staring into deep green orbs.

Makoto smiled down at the neko, he squatted down holding the umbrella over them, "Hey, you alright?" He asked gently.

Haru's ears perked up and he clung onto Makoto's neck. Makoto let out a tiny chuckle stroking the boy's hair, "Alright, let's get you to my home." He said standing up when Haru let go starting to walk,

Haru followed quickly holding Makoto's arm his eyes trailing back down to the ground his tail swishing behind him happily, "..Haru." He said quietly, Makoto looked down at Haru, "Hm? Did you say something?" He asked smiling, Haru looked up, "I'm.. Haru." He said.

"Ah!" Makoto squeaked happily, "I'm Makoto." He said hugging Haru tightly who flinched from the contact but hugged him back nuzzling into him gently.

In his new owner's home Haru was curled up in a blanket on the couch, he looked over to Makoto who smiled at him petting his head and handing him a plate of cooked mackerel, "Here, eat up." He said softly, Haru blinked tilting his head a bit. He then sniffed the plate lightly his ears perking up, the taller male let out a small chuckle playing with his ears while he devoured it.

"Haru, I have to go to work soon, is it alright if you stay here alone?" He asked, Haru looked at him with a slight hesitant look but nodded.

"Aah but don't worry!" Makoto said a bit nervously noting his look from before, "I'll be back as soon as possible!" He chirped.

Haru nodded moving up and brushing his nose against Makoto's cheek giving him a small lick.

A few minutes passed, the neko was curled up against the couch still after cleaning off his plate in the kitchen, he sighed his ear twitching hearing the door close after a "See you, Haru-chan!" came out.

He sat up and went over to the door, he unlocked and opened it revealing the storm door making him mumble under his breath asking himself what it was. He shook his head sitting down and staring out the door at Makoto walking down the sidewalk with an umbrella and disappearing into the mist of rain.

The neko's ear twitched in anxiety letting out a puff of air. "Mako..to.." He mumbled flicking his tail around, "Makoto?" He asked pressing his face to the glass his tail stiffening now, "Did you go somewhere?" He asked again to no one his kitty ears wiggling.

"Did you leave me here? I want to go with you.." He said quietly frowning a bit and sighing softly curling up as much as he could near the door.

The neko sat up after an hour passed, he stretched his arms out seeing the rain subsided, he blinked glad that Makoto wouldn't get drenched in the rain this time.

He opened his mouth meaning to say 'Makoto' or 'Master', he let out a meow covering his mouth quickly.

Haru blushed slightly and covered his face, "Tsk.." He mumbled his ear twitching when he heard the storm door open.

He looked up from his hands looking up at Makoto who smiled sitting down and scratching under his chin, "Did you wait for me?" He asked.

"Um.." Haru let out a small purring noise feeling content with the scratching, "Yeah.." He smiled a little, Makoto bumped their noses together gently making Haru meow, in embarrassment, as a response. "I'm glad, you didn't get too lonely did you?" He questioned looking around to see if anything was torn.

"No, I wouldn't do that." Haru said getting up and following Makoto after closing and locking the doors.

"Great!" Makoto exclaimed turning around and clapping his hands together startling the other boy slightly, "Now, let's get ready for you bath."

"..Bath?" Haru tilted his head in anticipation.


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto nodded, "Yes, a bath." He said watching as Haru scrambled to run off quickly, Makoto smiled letting out a small sigh and following him.  
>Haru hid in the closet covering his eyes, 'If I can't see him he can't see me.' He thought, oh boy was his logic grand. Makoto opened the closet door and looked down at him snickering, "I wonder where Haru went?" He asked to himself tapping his chin, "I wonder.. If he's here!" He said sliding his hands under Haru's armpits lifting him up.<br>"Let's go~!" Makoto cooed giggling as he watched Haru squirm around and try to claw at him.

In the bathroom, Makoto held back his laughter hearing Haru meow repeatedly whenever the water was poured onto him, he looked at Makoto with a pout-y face his tail swishing the bubbles around.

"It isn't so bad, Haru." He said scratching under his chin, Haru sighed looking away, "Do you really have to be the one bathing me?" He asked.

Makoto blinked gripping the sponge in his hand. "Did you not want to be bathed?" Makoto asked back at him, Haru blinked shaking his head, Makoto let out a small giggle rubbing the sponge against his cheek, "I can get in the bath with you then." He said.

Haru looked at him raising an eyebrow his ears twitching, Makoto stood up and his face turned slightly red undressing himself and getting into the tub behind Haru who panicked slightly grabbing onto Makoto's knee when the water swished.

Makoto let out a small laugh petting his damp hair swirling it between his fingers, "This.. Might be better, right?" He asked.

The neko watched as the bubbles floated over to them, he nodded a little sliding down to lean against Makoto's chest after feeling comfortable, his tail popped out of the water and wrapped around Makoto's wrist happily his ears wiggling on top of his head, Makoto smiled a little continuing to clean him off scrubbing some dirt off him.

Haru's eyes struggled to stay open and he pulled his hand away from Makoto's grip turning to his side slightly curling up a bit and closing his eyes to fall asleep. The green eyed male blinked before letting out a small laugh smiling and cleaning off his back before lifting him up and out of the bath wrapping him in a towel, he got out himself and drained the water putting another towel around himself lifting Haru up and carrying him to the bedroom to dry him off.

Once what was said done Makoto pulled Haru up to the pillows so his head rested easier pulling the blanket over him and kissing his temple on instinct, "Sleep tight, Haru-chan." He said rubbing the rim of his ear making it twitch before he left.

Haru hugged the blanket closer curling up more starting to blush squeezing his eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto sighed and stretched seeing it was midnight, he smiled a bit and walked back into the bedroom looking at the slumbering neko. He slowly got on the bed to not disturb him and pulled the blanket over himself.

He tensed hearing a slightly audible meow then felt warmth against his side looking down at Haru who had curled up against his side happily. Makoto smiled more at that petting his head and watching him before falling asleep himself.

The morning came slowly which was great, but when Makoto opened up his eyes he screamed out of fear from two blue orbs staring down at him but relaxed seeing it was Haru who was hovering over him fully clothed. "Gee.. Good morning, Haru!" Makoto smiled at him petting his head.

Haru stared down at him with his usual blank look his tail swaying in the air till he then moved up more basically laying his stomach on Makoto's face curling up a bit and closing his eyes.

Makoto squirmed and grabbed his sides, "Haruuuu!" He whined trying to push him off. "Noisy.." Haru mumbled looking down at Makoto stopped squirming but had his head to the side to breath.

Haru closed his eyes once more sighing in content, Makoto smiled nervously moving his hands up to rub at the neko's back sliding his hand to his tail petting it, Haru purred lightly making Makoto giggle at the small rumbling he heard near his ear.

After a few moments Haru finally got up and sat up on the bed, Makoto sat up and sighed softly looking over towards his friend who opened his mouth pointing at it. "All that time you meant to tell me you were hungry?" He pouted.

Haru nodded. Makoto sighed but smiled and got off the bed, "Let's go then." He said walking to the kitchen with Haru following behind him.

Makoto decided to make a normal breakfast for what humans eat, considering that Haru was taking interest in the smell and moved up behind Makoto wrapping his arms around his stomach nuzzling his back, "..Why are you wearing an apron, Makoto?" He asked.

"Oh! It's just so I don't hit my clothes with grease." He explained, "Plus it's a habit."

Haru nodded a little hugging him tightly sniffing the air in content his ears twitching, "Can you.. Teach me how to cook?" He asked, Makoto turned to him, "Sure! Come here, I can show you what to do for eggs." He said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto let out a nervous chuckle seeing that everything was burnt and on a plate, "Uh.. Haru, what.. happened here?" He asked turning to Haru who was faced away from him.

".." Haru furrowed his eyebrows looking down, Makoto moved forward and slid a hand under neath his chin to take a look at his face his eyes widening.

Haru's face was riddled with tears and his ears became flat, Makoto panicked and he hugged the other tightly, "U-Uh! Um..! D-Don't cry!" He exclaimed rubbing his back.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Haru! It was just a heating mistake!" He tried to reassure the boy, Haru stayed quiet and sighed softly.

Makoto frowned a bit petting his head and watched as he walked into the living room to hide.

After cooking Haru and Makoto got their breakfast but Haru went right back to the corner he was hiding in after it.

Makoto cleaned off the plates becoming nervous, _'What if he actually thinks I hate him or something?!'_ He thought in a panic finishing off his cleaning quickly before going over to Haru in the corner kneeling down in front of him.

"Hey, you know I love you." Makoto said smiling and moving a hand out to pet him but Haru pushed his hand away turning away from him, Makoto's smile dropped and he sighed softly.

"..Are you angry?" Haru asked, "You aren't hiding it with a smile, right?" He mumbled, Makoto shook his head, "I could never be angry at you, I promise." He said softly moving a hand on Haru's cheek caressing it with his thumb, Haru blushed slightly nuzzling into his hand licking his palm lightly, "I'm glad." The neko mumbled.

Makoto nodded, "Let's go relax somewhere more comfortable!" He suggested lifting Haru up by his armpits and held him close.. Almost like a baby. Haru's face turned red but he didn't dare turn to look at Makoto wrapping his arms around his neck looking away from him. Makoto smiled lightly rubbing his back and taking him to the bedroom setting him down, Haru sat on Makoto's lap once he sat down staring at him curiously.

"Something wrong?" He questioned tilting his head, Haru shook his head moving forward and rubbing their noses together gently. Makoto blinked and let out a small giggle doing the same to him. "..I.. l-love you.. too." Haru mumbled looking away, Makoto stared at him before smiling widely petting his head, "I'm happy to hear that!"


	5. Chapter 5

The morning passed as the two talked to each other learning about one another more and more. Haru then jumped a bit hearing the door bell go off, Makoto stood up when Haru got off and they went to see who was at the door, Haru peeked behind Makoto seeing he moved forward and hugged someone.

Someone with pink hair, Haru's ear twitched as they talked in a hyper-active tone. Haru backed up slightly when the one with pink hair mentioned him but he then clung onto Makoto's arm staring at him, "Ah, Kisumi, this is Haru!" Makoto said.

Kisumi waved at Haru, "Hi Haru! So you're the little neko Makoto talked about, huh?" He smiled moving his hand over to pet his head.

As the three migrated to the couch Kisumi and Makoto continued talking making Haru slightly jealous, he still clung onto Makoto's arm glaring at Kisumi who didn't seem to notice.

Haru's tail then started to sway back and forth till he jumped on Kisumi pushing him back on the couch sitting on top of him lifting a hand up, he went to smack Kisumi but Makoto's hand wrapped around his wrist stopping him.

"Aah sorry, Kisumi! I didn't think Haru would act like this really!" Makoto said looking at Kisumi with a concerning look since the male looked terrified. Kisumi stared at Makoto for a moment before shaking his head and smiling, "T-That's okay! I understand Haru would be very protective, despite him being a cat."

Haru moved Makoto's arm away and got off of Kisumi, "..I'll be in the bedroom." He mumbled heading towards said room, Kisumi sighed softly sitting up and looking at Makoto frowning at his distress, "Maybe we should go out tonight, get something to eat and do fun stuff to take your mind off things?" Kisumi suggested.

Makoto nodded, "Sounds good." He sighed putting a hand on his forehead sitting on the couch. "Don't worry, he's just scared is all." Kisumi smiled moving a hand on his thigh, "I suppose so." The other responded.


	6. Chapter 6

Haru's eyes narrowed onto Kisumi his tail flicking in annoyance, "Kisumi.." He mumbled going up stairs and hiding under the bed.

Kisumi got up and left after a few hours of the two friends chatting and hanging out and planning when to go out.

Makoto then blinked going up to the bedroom cautiously, he opened the door, "Haru..? Are you in here?" He asked hoping the other didn't sneak out. Haru popped up from out of the bed and he ran towards Makoto clinging onto him tightly, Makoto stumbled back and rubbed Haru's back.

"Don't go." Haru said digging his nails into his back on his shirt, "You'd be.." He trailed off trying to think, "Hmm?" Makoto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Y-You'd be a bad owner if you left me!"

"H-Heh?!" Makoto panicked staring at him in shock, "I would be?" He said in concern.

Haru nodded looking up at him tears in his eyes, "So.. Don't g-" Makoto interrupted him, "You're scared whenever I leave, huh?" He said softly. Haru blinked and he looked away closing his eyes, "No.."

Makoto smiled moving a hand on Haru's head petting it and ruffling it up, Haru purred quietly looking up at him, "Don't worry, I'll always be back, if I don't be back on time then later. I could never leave you." He explained.

Haru's tail swayed slightly and he hugged the other tightly blushing. "..Okay.." He said quietly feeling too embarrassed to say anything now.

Makoto lifted Haru up so his legs were around his waist, "Let's just rest for now, okay?" He said happily going to the bed and laying down watching as Haru stared at him laying down as well and nuzzled up against his chest pressing his hand against his chest closing his eyes.

"Good.." He whispered softly stroking his hair kissing his ear making it twitch.


End file.
